joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
DT's Group
Summary Frisk the DETERMINED has a group of friendzies. The first one is Storyshift Chara. He mostly relies on his speed and throwing daggers and fireballs. Some of the daggers disable the opponent to use Magic, and the fireballs obviously make u burn. He also can use mirror stuff, which can damage, but it is mostly used for distractions. He can fuse with one of his SOULS, which allows him to split the earth and breath in space. Chara can also manipulate SOULS to the extent of the opponent not being able to dodge, only tank the attacks. The second one is Sebastian. Sebastian mostly uses Illusions and Weapons, but he can make them appear out of nowhere and stabby the opponent. Darkness makes Sebastian stronger, and using Light against the Darkness to weaken it does not seem to help. Sebastian can also flyyy and use energy that can rival Bread's Genki-Damnit. He can also summon a Dragon that is stronker then Bread's blasts. Like Bread, Sebastian has lots of willpower inside of him. He also uses protective orbs and guns and other stuff but Bread has no idea what those are. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C '''normally (Comparable to present Frisk the DETERMINED), up to '''5-C at most by fusing with his SOUL, 5-A with Necromancy Spells | At least 8-C, up to 6-A at peak Name: "Neko" Chara, SS (Shadow Song) | Sebastian Origin: Undertale (Amino) Gender: Male | Male Age: Unknown | Unknown Classification: AU Chara, Neko High-Class Blood Elf General, Necromancer | Darkness User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ability to throw daggers out of nowhere that each have a special ability, Magic, Fire Manipulation, SOUL Manipulation, Ability to make mirror clones of himself, True Flight, Energy Manipulation, Can breath in space, Ability to manipulate the opponent's SOUL so the opponent can't dodge, Knife Manipulation, Dagger Manipulation, Weapon Proficiency, Excellent H2H Combatant, Teleportation, Necromancy (Mastery), Magic Food Materalization, Bone Manipulation, Can use ZA WARUDO {Time Stop} up to 20 Minutes | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Excellent H2H Combatant, Weapon Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Darkness Empowerment, True Flight, Healing, Regeneration (High-Mid), Illusion Creation, Ilusion Manipulation (Mastery), Dragon Summoning, Magic Attack Potency: At least Town Level normally, Moon Level with fusing with SOUL (Can split the planet in half), Large Planet Level with Necromancy Spells (Even his most basic skeleton is far stronger than most earthly weapons and possess planet shattering attacks) | Building Level, up to Continent Level at peak Speed: Transonic to Massively Hypersonic+ in short bursts and reactions (Should be comparable to Frisk). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Magical Attacks (Such as thunderbolts, green flames and sharp bones); Increased attack speed via Teleporting (He is able to teleport himself, his opponent and any of his attacks). Varies with Necromancy Spells (Such as skeletons, ghosts, human flesh monsters and other spoops) | Transonic to Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can casually carry around a full set of heavy armor and a gigantic sword) | Unknown Striking Strength: Town Level (Focuses on Speed Blitzing more), Large Planet Class with Necromancy Spells | Building Class, up to Continent Class at peak Durability: Continent Level (Bread was striking him at that rate). Large Planet Level with his Armor (Withstood the impact of his own attacks getting re-directed at him) | Country Level (It seemed easier for Bread to deal damage), up to Continent Level at peak Stamina: Extremely High (Could fight for several hours at full power without tiring) | Extremely High Range: Unknown. Several meters with most attacks. Multi-Universal with magic portals | Unknown Standard Equipment: Daggers, Berserk-style Giant Sword, Odd Spell Book, Armor | Unknown Intelligence: Very High (Has immense knowledge about magic spells and is very skilled at battle as he's a general) | Very High (Knew about Bread's sticky bombs trick and used it against him) Weaknesses: After unfusing, his chest starts bleeding, if there's nothing dead around he can't use his Necromancy, if he uses too much magic he loses his mana and is unable to use any magical attacks | None Notable Feats: * Made an earthquake * One of them fell and made a crater (An comedic feat and 6-B) * Comparable to DT Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lord Asriel (Amino) (Chara got struck so hard they actually fell over existence) Alex Dreemurr (Amino) (Chara, after finding out about Alex's race, wanted to test his power with him) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Teams Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Undertale Category:Characters